The Inevitable Beginning: CrossOver
by TKooLIo
Summary: The Clouds are moving so fast today..." Naruto and Bleach combined into one epic story. What happens when hollows AND akatsuki go out of control? Please RnR
1. How it All Started

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. If you think that I own either of them then please enlighten me on how.

**Crossover**

_Chapter One: How It All Started_

The wind feels crisp and cold today. The wind here is always either warmly touching my face or briskly scratching my body. Today it's just cold…and maybe a bit heartless. There isn't that much to do in District 34 of Rukongai. I usually do what all the kids do in this somewhat peaceful area: swim and stare at the clouds. Right now I'm just lying in a tree doing nothing at all. It's been like that ever since I remember; and there isn't much to remember at all…

I think I came here 4 years ago. I was founded by a gentle old lady and a barbarian of an old man. They took care of me when I first got here. They never told me their names so I just called them Granny and Gramps. Granny was always a sweet lady and never once yelled at me. She always said that I was young and learning. She didn't even yell the time my friends and I wrecked the house. I loved her and never wanted to part ways.

Gramps on the other hand is one foul ass. He always made me do the chores, go into town and buy the heaviest items and carry them home, and beat me whenever I was out of tone. There is one thing I am thankful for though. And that is the swordsmanship he taught me. You see, Gramps was a weapons dealer. He was always molding, inventing, making and fixing weapons. I stumbled upon an iron sword one day. I could barely lift it so swinging it and using it was out of the question. Gramps saw me one day trying to learn to wield it and came over to me. He said in his harsh sounding voice "Kid, let me teach you the art of the samurai". I asked him "Since when were you a samurai?" and he replied with "Heh. Kid, you don't know half of who I am."

And that began my training. I studied under Gramps up until this very day. I always wondered where he learned to wield a sword. There are not that many who can wield a sword like he could in Rukongai. He also always used the same sword whenever he needed to defend us against wild beasts and it never seems to get rusty or broken. It was always the same red hilted sword. The guard seemed to be in a shape of a leaf or plant. I never saw that kind of plant before thought so I leave it unnamed. Gramps seems to sometime even talk to himself. It's kind of strange but I guess old people just grow old.

I asked him one day where he learned his arts and where he learned to wield swords. He said one word: Seireitei. He then told me of all the amazing people in Seireitei. You see, the Rukongai area is where the peasants live. We don't have anything special about us. But in Seireitei, there are these people called Shinigamis who protect the whole society. Gramps told me about the Konoha 13 as well. He told me that they were the elite fighters and that there are thirteen major divisions. Each division is led by a Captain who Gramps seem to have an affection for.

He always told me how great and powerful they were. I didn't believe him though. How could normal beings be THAT powerful? In any case, the captains lead the entire Seireitei. There are thirteen major captains but in addition to those "powerful beings" there are also three Elite Gefnerals. The Elite Generals give orders to the Captains and they are separate from the Captains themselves. According to Gramps, three of the captains are also Vice-Generals. I think that means that they are direct subordinates of the Elite Generals or something like that. I never really understood what Gramps was talking about. He never did make sense to me. All he was to me was my arrogant, aggressive, crazy guardian.

"You never know what you have until it's gone" or at least that's how the saying goes. I had that feeling first hand. Gramps was suppose to meet up with me near the riverbank one day to help me with swordsmanship. He said I needed to fine tune it and help him catch wild boar for dinner. He never showed up. I waited until sunset on the riverbank until Granny came and found me. She told me that Gramps left and won't be back for a long time. I felt sometime die inside me. I don't know why I wanted to cry. I was pissed off at that coot. But somehow tears just strolled out and ran down my face. I started to cry loudly at the fact that Gramps disappeared without telling me. I don't know why I cried. He was a crazy, arrogant dumbbell and its not like he died. So…why am I crying? Granny took me into her arms and told me to never cry again because it makes my face look like a squid. We went home and couldn't sleep at all.

I owe a lot to Granny and Gramps. They gave me my birthday, which is July 15. They also gave me my name: Ichigo.

The next day I went sword practicing by myself. Granny couldn't teach me because she never touched a sword in her life. She was a pacifist I guess. I practiced my swipes, my swings, and stabs. I tried perfecting the techniques that gramps showed me before he went away, but I never could back then. I started to run along the river and catch fish for granny. She seemed to be out of ingredients and asked me to get some food. Of course I would never say no to her.

That's when I crossed path with something very powerful and knew nothing about until that day. There was this bear with a hole in the middle of its chest. That alone piqued my curiosity and I decided to approach it. I also never ate bear before so I thought it would be a nice change from fish and pigs. I attacked it like the confident idiot I was. It turned around pretty fast and it struck my left arm with its claw. I was thrown against a tree and fell flat on my face. I heard it approached me and I smelled it's foul breathe. I was scared out of my mind. I couldn't swing my sword with one hand and I couldn't even get up. I stared at the bear thing and hoped that I could scare it away with my eyes. Not a smart idea. It jumped and then it started to come down as if it wanted to crush me. It did want to crush me and I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

_Thump Thump...Thump Thump...That's all I heard from the inside of my head..._

Nothing happened for 10 seconds and I looked up. The bear was pierced through with multiple black tentacles. It then vanished into thin air. "Are you ok?" That's what I heard and I looked over to see a somewhat tall figure. He had his hair tied back and was wearing a black kimono with a white haori over it. "Wh-who are you?" I asked in pain. "You know you are a troublesome person right? Recklessness like that will get you killed one day." I just kept staring at him. The person sheathed his sword and faced the other direction and started to walk away. I recognized a number on the back of his haori. Eight. That was on the haori.

"Wa-Wait! Who are you?!" I cried out as loud as I could. He looked back "Tch. Might as well tell you as long as you shut up. My name is Shikamaru Nara. I am the Captain of the Eighth Division. You should get home before another hollow comes and gets you" He disappears into the forest and I just stared into space. A captain? In Rukongai? Impossible. I got up, grabbed my sword, and limped my way home.

When I got home, Granny was in shock at the state I was in but she didn't raise her voice. She took me to the nearest clinic and stayed there over night. I couldn't rest that night either. I kept seeing the image of the Captain that was in my presence. Gramps said that these captains were the elite fighters of Seireitei. Why would one of them help out someone like me, a commoner? I concluded that it was just a coincidence that he and I were in the same place at the same time. "He must have been on business or something" I said to myself. I tossed and turned on the floor for around 3 hours and finally drifted off into sleep.

_End of Chapter 1_

Hey guys, sorry I made this short. I promise the future chapters will be longer. R&R please 


	2. Enter the Konoha 13

Crossover

**Crossover**

_Chapter 2: Enter The Konoha 13_

I took a really long sleep. Granny said that I was asleep for 12 hours. I got up, washed my face at the river and stared up at the clouds. They seem to be moving faster than usual. I wasn't the only one who thought that way…

_Somewhere in Seireitei_

_Yawn…_ "These clouds are going too fast…it's as if they have somewhere to go…how troublesome…" Shikamaru said sleepily. He was lying on top of a roof of a house in the eighth division as he always does when he needs to think.

"Captain…" said a sudden messenger "the meeting you requested with the other captains is about to start"

"Understood…go alert any other captain who did not get the message" Shikamaru said while getting up.

"Sir" replied the messenger and he was off in a flash.

"This is getting too troublesome…better get going I guess…" and he also flashed away.

The meeting was at division eight's main house. Shikamaru opened the rather large door and expected the other captains to be there already but there was only one present.

"Early as usual aren't you Soi Fon?" he said with a smile

"Don't smile Shikamaru. It's scary. When I'm called I reply as quickly as I can. You know that. What is this meeting about anyway?"

"You'll find out when the rest get here. Don't be a nosey bee" replied Shikamaru. He was getting on her bad side at the moment.

There was about 5 minutes of awkward silence before other captains showed up.

"Thanks for coming Zaraki, Toushiro-san, and Byakuya-san" said Shikamaru in relief. _Women are too troublesome to be alone with at anytime…_

"Tch…this better be good Shikamaru." Zaraki yelled. He was upset that his nap was interrupted. Byakuya and Hitsugaya didn't say anything and went to their positions instead of mingling.

"Always happy to see smiling faces…" Shikamaru said sarcastically. "Why do all these meetings take so long to start? It's getting really annoying…"

Another 5 minutes passed and entered three more captains.

"You aren't the last one this time 7th division Jirobo" Soi Fon glared at Jirobo. She isn't too fond of him. She thinks that he's a complete idiot and that he shouldn't even be a captain. Jirobo is also the newest appointed captain, only serving for only 10 months.

"Soi Fon, don't start now. I'm very tired. You can mock me when I'm fully awake" Jirobo replied with a sigh. Soi Fon looked away and hmphed.

"Anyway…welcome to the party 5th division Zabuza Momochi, 9th division Neji Hyuga" said Shikamaru. He was trying to clear the tension and awkwardness.

"Party? It better be an interesting one. And I better go on a mission this time. I haven't had that much action lately" replied Zabuza. Neji bowed and went to his position.

"I never get a welcome like that Shikamaru. I'm starting to think you hate me" said a random voice

_Sigh _"It's because you always show up like this. Maybe if you enter through the door normally instead of through the cracks in the walls then maybe I'll greet you properly" said a very tired Shikamaru. At this point he was ready to pass out. A bunch of bugs gathered next to Hitsugaya and there appeared the 12th division captain: Shino Aburame.

"I hope that wasn't an insult." Shino glared at Shikamaru. "N-no…don't worry. It wasn't."

"_Four more to go…I wish they would hurry up._"

The door opened once more and this time the rest of the captains appeared.

"Finally. You four always take the longest" remarked Shikamaru.

At the door stood the remaining four captains: 1st Division's Naruto Uzumaki, 3rd Division's Sasuke Uchiha, 4th Division's Sakura Haruno and 13th Division's Gaara of the Desert.

"Sorry for making you guys wait. Sakura was being lazy and.." Naruto couldn't finish his sentence. He was punched in the face and flew across the room into Soi Fon's foot.

"Th-thank you Soi Fon-san…ugh.."

_SIGH_ "Now that everyone here, let's get this meeting started" commanded Shikamaru.

All thirteen captains were in their positions with Shikamaru as the head. He faced the door and waited for the others to get comfortable. To Shikamaru's right were the odd numbered captains starting with Naruto. To the left of Shikamaru were the even numbered captains starting with Soi Fon. Shikamaru was head because he is after all the Captain-commander.

"Once again, thank you all for coming in such a short notice. The meeting of the Konoha 13 will now begin" exclaimed Shikamaru

"So what is this about anyway commander?" asked Sakura

"Well, strange things have been going on in District 34 of the Rukongai. I personally investigated it myself and I sa-"

_CLANG….CLANG….CLANG…CLANG…CLANG…._

"The alarm?!" said Jirobo. Shikamaru was awaiting the announcement, hoping that it wasn't anything too troublesome.

"Emergency! Emergency! Menos Grande has broken into the North, West, and East walls! Repeat! Menos Grande has broken into the North, West, and East walls of Seireitei!"

"Impossible! There is no way a hollow could get into the Seireitei!" yelled out Jirobo. "I'll explain this all later. For now this meeting has been postponed. Captains Jirobo, Momochi, Hitsugaya, and Gaara will take the Menos Grande at the northern wall. Captains Soi Fon, Uchiha, Haruno and Uzumaki will take the Eastern wall. Captains Hyuuga, Kenpachi, Kuchiki, and Aburame will take the Western walls. I will lead any other units to you when the time comes." Commanded Shikamaru

"Don't you think that sending four captains to each location is a bit too much?! Two captains should suffice for each area!" argued Soi Fon.

"There is no time to explain. Four Captains will be the minimum if you want to get rid of Menos Grande who have breached the Seireitei. Now off!"

All twelve captains dispersed and set off to their locations.

"_This is not good…and right before I can explain too…dammit. I guess all of them will find out the hard way..."_

"Ichinose!" Shikamaru yelled out. Maki Ichinose appeared in front of him, kneeling on one leg. "Sir?"

"Have all Vice-Captains form a protective barrier around the Seireitei. I want the Menos Grande that are in here to remain in here and any others out of it. There will be no help from the captains. Understood?"

"Of course sir" replied Maki.

"Good. I'm leaving that to you. I must go do something on my own." Shikamaru flashed stepped away leaving Maki the only one left in the building

_Deep breathe.._ He draws lines on both his arms from black ink and forms a triangle with his hands in front of his body. A bright square appears and he starts chanting. "The black and white silk, 22nd bridge, 66th crown, footprint, distant lightning, pointed peak, return to earth, downcast night, sea of clouds, green rank, filled with the great circle, run across the sky! Binding Path 77: Heavenly Rickshaws in Silken Air!" A great light appeared and filled the whole room.

"Connection successful…All Vice-Captains! This is Vice-Captain Ichinose of the Eighth Division. Captain Nara commanded that all units are to form the Imperial Barrier around Seireitei and keep out the Menos Grande as well as keep in the ones that are already inside. All captains will be on offence while all Vice-Captains are to be on defense. Go to your positions!" Ichinose yelled out.

"_I hope all of them heard me..."_ Ichinose ran to the roof of the main building of the eighth division and held up his Zanpaktou.

Let me explain how the Imperial Barrier works. Seireitei uses something called the Imperial Barrier only in the most dangerous situations. It prevents foes from escaping and entering the Seireitei. This way, those that are in could be captured or killed and with zero chance of escaping. Thirteen shinigami of either Captain or Vice-captain are the only ones that are able to activate it. Twelve shinigami go to the positions that correspond with the positions of the numbers on a clock. The thirteenth one will go to the center of all twelve of them. Each shinigami will hold up their zanpakto and concentrate their reiatsu. The reiatsu should form a beam of light towards the sky and travel to the center shinigami's reiatsu. Once all thirteen beams come together at the center of the Seireitei, a giant barrier of impenetrable reiatsu will form.

Maki waits for the twelve beams to hit his own. "One, three, six, ten, twelve! Imperial Barrier, Activate!" A giant ball of light forms about twenty feet above Maki and then the light starts to spread in all directions. Maki sighed in relief. "Good. Ok captain, it's all up to you."

_At the Northern Wall_

"Damn…There are a lot of them here…" said Hitsugaya. Captains Hitsugaya, Momochi, Jirobo and Gaara stared into the mob of 20 Menos Grande.

"How did so many get in…" ask Jirobo. "Worry about that later…for now we have to get rid of them" replied Gaara.

"Fine…let's go." Jirobo unsheathed his katana, which had a circular guard with twelve animals on it. "Kasekika Shimasu…Zou no Juunikyuu!" (Translation: Petrify…Statues of the Zodiac!)

The katana transforms into a saber that has a golden aura around it. The handle is in the image of a dragon with the blade coming out of its mouth.

"Getting serious already Jirobo? Such a newbie..." Zabuza remarked. "I'm just excited that's all" Jirobo replied. And with that, the four captains dispersed into the mob of Menos Grande.

_End of Chapter 2_

So that's the end of chapter 2. I hope you guys liked it. Please R&R.

Jirobo is the earth user of the Sound Four if you guys don't remember. He's the big guy that faced Chouji.

Maki Ichinose was the shinigami who helped out the Bounto and fought Zaraki.


End file.
